Shiroi Kokoro : White Heart
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: x"That girl left you.Right now,she will be killed because of her sins."she sneered."She's innocent!She doesn't deserve this.I love her."he uttered."Love is useless against destiny.A heart of innocence is not possible."TakumaxOC.sequel of Your possession.x
1. The story continues

**A/N:** The sequel of your possession. Please enjoy minna!~ ^o^

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own VK, it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama.

**RECAP:** Mitsuki is the adopted niece of Kaien Cross, she stumbles on his doorstep with Kaname without memories, when she was twelve. Slowly when her memories haunted her, she went to Ichio and ask him to regain her memories. Soon, she remembered who she truly was, she betrayed and destroyed everything she had as Mitsuki Cross. But then she realized that her memories were less important than love and friendship which she had ruined. After that realization more troubles and challenges rushed to her. She learned more who she was and found out who her real family was. She tried to fight her destiny but it seemed to drown her deeper to the sea of fate, flowing her further away from Takuma and her old self.

_*For more concrete and complete details* please see... Your possession. TY. ^o^_

* * *

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**Shiroi Kokoro**  
_White Heart  
_*_____________________________________________________________________________*

_Love is a decision—not an emotion._

That's what I learned from my past experiences.

I don't regret what I have done... I could have chosen to be with him but then, I couldn't. Because I still have a lot of things to do and sins to atone for after all the deceptions I have done.

If I follow him now, maybe... we could live happily ever after.

But then... maybe things will turn out for the better in the end. After all, _fate is not satisfied with inflicting one calamity to a person._

Because living and fighting with destiny is a man's paradox.

**

"Mitsuki... Mitsuki, we're here." A male gentle voice entered my senses that made me open my eyes. I looked around and saw a silver haired man beside me.

I groaned and mumbled, "Ichiru..." I scratched my eyes and yawned. "This is where?"

"This is the place Kaname Kuran told us to go." Ichiru uttered and went out of the car.

I followed him and stood up beside the car we used to get here. I stared at the view in front of me and saw an old abandoned building. I looked at Ichiru and said, "Are you sure you want to come with me? You can just leave me you know."

Ichiru glanced at me and chuckled. Then he walked towards the trunk of the car and placed our luggage out of it. I went towards him and decided to get my own bags. Then he instructed the driver to drive away safely. I eyed on him and looked back at the building in front of me.

"Mitsuki..." he called me but I didn't glance back at him. "Let's go." He added and walked towards the front door of the house.

I followed him quietly and stood beside him as we waited for someone to open the door. After a while, it opened wide and a female wearing a maid's outfit welcomed us. She was surprised to see Ichiru.

"Master ichiru! You have returned..." The maid said in shock. Then she opened the door wider and I caught glimpse of a female with silver mauve hair that was tied in a bun on the side. Her face was stricken like the maids but soon it changed to a happy one. She walked towards the door and greeted the man beside me.

"Ichiru-kun!!" A high-pitched female voice welcomed and hugged him.

I snickered when I saw how he was taken back at her assault. Ichiru slightly frowned but at the same time grinned at seeing the little girl.

"ichiru!! Where have you been! I had been told that you were..." Then her gaze averted to me.

"Hello. You must be Kurenai Maria-san. I'm Yuzuki Akiyama." I beamed at her and bowed slightly.

Slowly I saw how her eyes widened as she felt my presence. Then she stopped hugging Ichiru and tip toed to look at me. She slightly tilted her head and said, "You have the same scent and presence like a Hiou."

"Oh... is that so? I'm a distinct relative of theirs, like you." I explained and looked at her.

"I see... so we're somehow related then?" She uttered and then slowly smiled. Somehow, I couldn't help imagine how she resembled Shizuka Hiou and Sakurako-sama. Unlike me, who only inherited a portion of their blood line, Maria had inherited their appearance.

Then a huge wind blew through us and my hair danced as it puffed. It was only then that Maria and the maid realized that they had forgotten to let us in first. They quickly told us to come in and make ourselves at home.

Ichiru and I went inside and dusted the particles on our coats. Then we took them off and placed them in the coat rack. Somehow, the abandoned house didn't look as scary and creepy as it was outside. Actually, the place was warm and cosy. There were dark drapes hanging on the windows to prevent the light from coming in. There were also carpeted floors that added luxury and elegance to the place. Then there was a huge stair case that led to the upper floor, where the maids slumbered, as well as another large door that probably lead to the basement, where there are more rooms.

"Yuzuki." Maria's voice chimed and interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I glanced at Maria who was already standing beside me.

"Does Kaname-sama know you two are here?" She asked and I nodded. "I see... I heard that his sister chose to be with..." She glanced at Ichiru who was talking with another maid and whispered, "Zero."

I nodded again and smiled, "Yes. It's true... actually, we're acting as a decoy. Ichiru and I. Kaname-sama planned to sway Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun's pursuers by our appearance although I don't think they know that."

"I see... it must be hard on you then." She told me with concern.

I shook my head, "No... I think Kaname-sama is the person takes this too hard."

"I see... if there is anything I can do please tell me."

"Thank you Maria-chan. Oh right, do you have some weapons here? Ichiru and I won't be staying long since _they_ are still following us."

"They? You mean, you won't be staying here for too long? But I thought..."

"Kaname-sama said, it would be better if we went towards the other direction Yuuki and Zero are taking. And yes, it seems that _they_ are looking for those two. I don't really know who _they_ are but I suppose _they_ aren't good people."

Then we felt Ichiru's footsteps walking towards us.

"Kurenai-san, are your parents here? Can I talk to them?" Ichiru asked Maria.

"I see... I'll talk to them first and tell them that." Maria uttered happily and walked towards the door leading to the basement.

When Maria had left us, Ichiru uttered "We should get out of this place as soon as we can."

"Why? What happened?" I asked him.

"_They_ are following both our trails. If we don't think properly they might find us."

"Who really are '_they_'?"

"They're the hounds of the vampire council... vampire hunters call them the 'reapers'. They are the defence mechanism of the vampire society."

"The reapers, why are they called that?"

"They call them that because they wipe out whoever destroys the equilibrium of the vampire society."

"I see... are they strong?"

"They won't be called hounds and defence mechanisms of the vampire society if they weren't. I heard they were experimental vampires, the council use to wipe out weak pureblood line."

I was silent at that revelation. I figured out that maybe they were the ones Rido Kuran used to murder my clan.

We were in that state when Maria returned. I saw she sensed the queer atmosphere between us so I tried to ease her, "So... what did your parents say?"

Maria regained composure and smiled wryly, "They say they will let you talk to them. Anyway, I had the maids prepare everything you would need in your journey."

"Thanks. I hope we didn't bother you too much." I uttered and returned the smile.

"You're welcome.... anything for Ichiru." She bashfully mumbled.

I grinned and figured out that maybe she would like to talk with Ichiru alone so I excused myself. "I think I'll check the things we need." Ichiru and Maria eyed on me and tried to come with me but I stopped them. "You two stay there and chit-chat, okay? Later."

**

Somehow, as I left them, I wondered if Takuma and I would be looking like that as we talked. I wondered that what Takuma would say if I told him that I had to leave him or else we might both be killed. _I wonder what he would say..._

I'm sure he won't let me face this alone. Takuma was like that, kind and protective. That is why; I didn't want to tell him. It would hurt me to drag him in to this.

I leaned on the wall and glanced at Maria sobbing Ichiru's arms.

_Exactly my point, it would be heart breaking._

_Takuma... I hope you're okay._

**

Somewhere...

"I see... so the king of the white piece laid two tracks for us to follow." A dark hoarse voice uttered.

"What shall we do then, milord?" Another men clothed in black uttered to the man shadowed by a dark translucent curtain.

"Follow both trail... we must not lose to the young king's tricks." The dark man snickered.

"Yes, milord." The servant uttered and bowed at his master. "As you wish."

"One more thing, don't kill the fake pawns that the young king used to swindler us. I will use them in the future." He ordered.

"Of course." With that the servant clothed in black left the dark chamber as the master laughed maniacally.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**A/N:** So there you have it. The first chapter of my fan fiction. Woot!~ heheh, hope you guys liked it. Please review minna!!~ -.- Domo!!


	2. Plans and Thoughts

**A/N:** Chapter two... ahem, thanks to the first ever reviewees. LOL! ^o^ Everyone's glad there's a Zero x Yuuki here. Hmm... well... anyway, you'll know more about the story. Hehe, now... on we go.

**DISCLAIMER:** Woot. Don't own so please don't sue me. ^-^

**Notie: * **means Yuzuki's PoV.

* * *

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**Shiroi Kokoro**  
_White Heart  
_*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Chapter 2: Plans and Thoughts

"How long are you going to keep staring at that window?" A female voice entered the half-dim room. Her cold voice echoed and the blonde who was staring at the window for about an hour tilted his gaze to hers. He eyed on her without speaking.

"Well… are you just going to keep quiet forever? It's been a while since you have been stayng here… isn't it enough for you to tell me some things?" She sneered with an emotionless face.

"Like I have told you, I don't know anything." The blonde uttered as his green eyes bore on the female's beautiful face.

"Still acting strong I see… well, we have some remedy for that. Especially after you hear what I am going to tell you… Ichijou Takuma." She smirked and eyed on him.

"I have nothing to tell you, whatever methods you use… Shirabuki Sara-sama." He strongfully uttered to the pureblood female.

"let's see about that after what I tell you." She said as she blinked.

**

-*-

_Tick Tock Tick Tock..._

The clicking of the clock echoed on my head. Ichiru was taking too long talking to Maria's parents. I glanced at the clock and the slow pace of the clock's hands annoyed me. How much longer do I have to wait?

_Tick Tock Tick Tock..._

I sighed. This was so boring. I stood up from my seat and glanced at the window near the settee I was sitting on earlier. I stared at it for a while and saw a particular crow looking down at me. I frowned and locked my gaze on it. Somehow, I felt it was not just there in a whim. It was there for a reason like, spying on us.

"Mitsuki..." Ichiru's voice stopped my thoughts from flying.

I cocked my head at him and said, "Ichiru-kun… I told you to call me Yuzuki." She corrected him.

"Sorry." He apologized and then asked me, "What are you looking at?"

I pointed at the crow sitting on a branch of the tree. "It's been staring through this window for a while now."

Ichiru looked at where I pointed and saw that there was indeed a scary looking crow outside.

"This only means we need to get out of here as soon as we can." He mouthed and looked back at me.

I eyed on him with worry. "What did Maria-chan's parents said?"

"I told them to leave this place as soon as they can. They're preparing to leave as well."

"I see… what about Maria-chan?"

"What about her?" He coldy whispered.

"Well you know… what did you talked about." I questioned him.

"Nothing much." He looked away as I asked him. He was particularly soft on the topic.

I sighed and shook my head. There was no use asking him about it, since he seemed the type who wouldn't talk about heart to heart stuffs. "Tch… so stingy like Zero." I whispered softly and smiled at him. "Anyway, what's the plan now?" I changed the topic.

"We escape." He said and walked towards our luggage. He picked them up and looked at me. "Well..?" He asked.

I sighed and slightly frowned at him. "Fine. I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't get your brows in a knot." I uttered and walked towards him. Then I picked my bag and added, "Oh yeah… so where we going now after escaping?"

Ichiru looked at the piece of paper on his hand. "The city, we were told to meet up with Kuran-san."

"Oh I see… then, we should get going." I smiled and walked towards the door. "before the 'reapers' find us." I mocked.

"Not funny." He coldly remarked and eyed on me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued smiling.

We walked out of the room together. I glanced to take a last look at the Kurenai's mansion and soon my smile faded. 'I hope they'll be okay.' I thought and walked towards where Ichiru was strolling.

**

After a few hours five people clothed in black knocked down the huge door of the mansion. They walked inside without any permission and checked the place inside and out. Afterwards they walked back to the entrance where a man with clothed also in black stood. Unlike the other men whose faces were masked, his face was visible.

"Sir, we have checked the place. There are no signs of persons living in this place. It seemed they had left the place clean." One of the men with black cloaks reported.

"I see." He threw the piece of cigarette away from his lips. He puffed some smoke and stared at the person who spoke. Then he asked, "Any signs where they were heading?"

"None sir." The same person replied.

"I see. Then there's no use for this house anymore." The man with the cigarette threw the butt to the curtain. Soon the fire from the cigarette butt spread all over the curtains. The fire grew larger and soon the whole place caught the flames.

The men in black went out of the house without looking back.

"Let's move forward."

"Yes lieutenant Byakku." The men whose faces were covered with masks uttered.

"We can't let them escape." The man named Byakku uttered coldly. Then light pierced his face and a huge scar on his left eye was seen.

**

Yuuki gasped and sat up from her bed. She touched her face and chest. She had a dream of a house burning along with few people clothed in black. She saw how the man with a huge scar set the house on fire.

Sweat trickled on her face and her breaths were fast.

Then she heard the door creaked as a man with a stern face and silver hair went inside. His face showed worry and anxiety. Then he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I had a bad dream." She uttered and looked at Zero. She weakly smiled and tried to reassure him from his worry, "I'm okay so please don't look like that."

The man with silver hair looked away and sighed. "I think it would be better if you were with… your brother rather than me." He mumbled softly.

She was somehow saddened at his words. "Are you regretting it?" She asked him.

"It's not what I meant—" Before he could explain any further, the chocolate haired female got up from the bed and hugged him.

"Please don't push me away Zero… I'm sorry." She whispered with a blank expression.

The man with silver hair and violet eyes looked at the female hair. His hand slowly arched up and was about to pat her head when he hesitated. He looked away and sighed once more.

"Don't be like that Yuuki. You know very well I can't push you away…" He muttered and looked outside the window.

Yuuki closed her eyes and continued hugging Zero. Somehow in her heart, she wondered about her brother. She looked at Zero's face and saw he was looking at the window instead of her.

'I'm sorry Kaname-oniisama… but this is the only to save Zero from destroying himself.' Yuuki thought and sighed softly. It didn't matter if Zero won't show her the same kindness as Kaname… because deep inside, she knew that Zero is also kind in his own way. And that was all that mattered. 'I'm sorry… oniisama.'

* * *

A/N: So there you have it... whew! hehe, I'm currently puppy-sitting our sick puppy. actually he's whining right now... heheh, anyway...

**+fan-of-fantasy of forever+** Yes it is frightening. Just find out who they are in the next chapters. and don't worry they'll be together!~ ^o^

**+redrider 1007+** I'm not planning anything ^o^ hehe, not yet that is. anyway... ^o^ thanks for the review!

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** hehe, hope it'll interest you further! ^o^ and thanks for the review!~ ^o^

^o^ so I'll stop blabbering and take care of the pup! ^o^ please leave your reviews minna!~ bye bye!!


	3. Friends and Foes

**A/N:** Chapter three... ahem. Wheew. Sorry for the wait. ^o^ oh yeah, 5 days before my school starts. I hope I can upload every story I have. ... Anyway... Please enjoy minna!~

**DISCLAIMER:** The real author of the manga is Matsuri Hino-sama. I am merely a fan of her manga/anime. Woot!!~

* * *

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**Shiroi Kokoro**  
_White Heart  
_*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

In the depths of the forest lies a broken down mansion. A man clothed in back entered the run down doors and went inside the dark room. He walked up the stair and entered a certain room. Inside, the furnace was lit and a man was sitting on a coach near the furnace.

"Mi lord." The man clothed in black uttered and kneeled in front of the man in the coach.

"What is it?" The master asked.

"Lieutenant Byakku had started to move to catch up with the target." The servant whispered and looked down on the carpet floor.

"I see. Let him. Just make sure he doesn't kill our targets. Continue spying on him." The master uttered and smirked.

"As you wish, mi lord." The servant uttered. After wards he stood up and bowed once more before leaving the room.

The master smirked and told himself, "Now, all we need to do is to wait."

A few steps clanked towards the master's place. The master greeted the new comer, "Welcome back. Tell me what the black princess told you?"

"She had agreed although she has some conditions, mi lord." The new comer uttered and leaned on the wall.

"Conditions eh? Very well, let her do as she pleased. After all, everything is according to plan." The master uttered and grinned wider.

***

Yuzuki and Ichiru turned to the corner and dashed quickly towards the next one. They stopped and hid when they noticed their followers falling behind them. The two kept quiet and tried to catch their breaths. Then after a while they heard stomps running near them. The two hid in the dark and kept silent as they saw the shadows passed through.

Once they were gone Yuzuki and Ichiru sighed with relief. After a few minutes when they knew their followers were gone, Ichiru looked at Yuzuki.

"They're probably still running around. We need to be careful not to get caught." Ichiru told her and she nodded. "We should hide for now and escape later in the night."

"Okay." Yuzuki uttered and walked behind Ichiru. Then when they exited the alley they bumped into a man who looked like in a daze. Then before Yuzuki could fully see the man's face, Ichiru pulled her to his back and took out his sword. He pointed it to the man and spat, "A level E on the loose."

Yuzuki looked at Ichiru and then to the man. Then she saw his eyes glowing red with desire. The man stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Before Ichiru could slash the man, they heard a gunshot and saw the man turn to dust. Yuzuki looked at the guy who shot the level E vampire and saw a familiar face.

"Zero-nii!" Yuzuki shouted.

Zero recognized the two person who was almost attacked by the Level E vampire. His face showed shock when he saw the two. "Ichiru?" He couldn't believe it. His brother was alive and so was, "Mitsuki? What are you doing here and why is Ichiru alive? When I..."

"Sakurako-sama saved him. She's the sister of Shizuka Hiou." Yuzuki explain and smiled at Zero. Unfortunately he wasn't ecstatic about the idea of Shizuka's sister saving his brother. Then she saw a familiar brown haired female running towards them. Her eyes widened as she recognized the brown haired girl. The girl also was surprised to see her and Ichiru. "Yuuki-chan!" She squealed in delight. It had been some time since she met Yuuki. Yuzuki was glad to see that she was okay, although she wasn't used to seeing Yuuki have such a long hair. She also noticed that there was something different about her. That like her, yuuki wasn't a human anymore; she was a pureblood vampire.

"Mitsuki-chan! Ichiru-kun... how? Why?" Yuuki expressed as her gaze left Mitsuki and Ichiru alternatively.

"Before we answer those questions, we should get some shelter. We still have some followers Yuzuki. They might be after Zero and Yuuki as well." Ichiru told Yuzuki and she nodded in response.

"Yuzuki?" Yuuki and Zero both said in confusion.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you when we find a place to hide." Yuzuki stated and smiled at the three.

"Come to our place then." Zero suggested and looked at Yuuki. He noticed that her hood was not on her head. "Oi, I told you to cover that hair of yours." Zero scolded Yuuki and frowned.

Yuuki noticed that he was right and apologized. "Oops, I forgot." Then she smiled at Zero sweetly. Yuzuki and Ichiru couldn't help notice that Zero and Yuuki had become closer than before. Yuuki and Zero stared at one another for a while. Ichiru coughed and the two looked away, blushing. Yuzuki couldn't help laugh at their situation.

Yuzuki smiled and handed her hat to Yuuki. "Here." She smiled and Yuuki took it happily. She thanked Yuzuki and placed the hat on her head.

"Let's go then." Zero uttered and walked back to his place. Yuuki, ichiru and Yuzuki followed him silently.

***

Once they were in Zero and Yuuki's apartment which Ichiru and Yuzuki found out belongs to the Chairman Cross, they told what happened to them for the past weeks. Yuzuki told Zero and Yuuki that she was a vampire to begin with. Zero and Yuuki weren't that surprised since Yuuki happened to be one too, although she was a pureblood and the sister of Kaname. Yuzuki and Ichiru already knew that since Kaname told them. They relay the message of Kaname to Yuuki telling her to go to Aidou's mansion where she will be safe. Zero hesitated and told Yuuki she can do what she pleased but Ichiru knew Zero didn't like the idea of Yuuki going back to Kaname. Yuzuki continued her story and told Yuuki that they Ichiru and her were used as decoy to let Yuuki and Zero be unharmed. Zero snarled at the idea and told Yuzuki and Ichiru that they didn't need to do that.

"What crap. Do you expect me to just believe Kuran, the way you two did?" Zero scoffed.

"Not really Zero-nii, but Kaname-sama just wants to protect Yuuki-chan." Yuzuki replied calmly to Zero. "Plus, the ones who want you two dead isn't an ordinary vampire or vampire hunter. We still don't know who the real enemy is but Kaname-sama is finding who or what he is at this moment." She explained. Unfortunately Zero didn't quite believe her story.

"I am not going to where Kuran wants me. You three can go but not me." Zero uttered and stood up from his chair.

"And what, Hunt some low life level Es? Do you honestly think that can help anyone?" Ichiru snapped as Zero passed him. He glared at his elder twin brother and Zero did the same. Yuuki and Yuzuki both stood up to calm the two down before they start to kill each other.

"Zero! Calm down!" Yuuki told Zero firmly. Zero looked away and snorted. Yuuki thought that Zero definitely has some anger management issues.

"Ichiru, don't get Zero angry. We don't need to cut our head off just because of this." Yuzuki advised Ichiru and he calmed down. She was so glad Ichiru wasn't as hard headed as Zero. Then she looked at Zero and Yuuki. "Look, we're not forcing you two to go to Kaname-sama. We're just saying that you two will be much safer there. Plus, Kaname-sama was looking for you two after you left. If he wanted he could go after you two... unfortunately, he's being watched by the vampire hunter association."

"What?! Kaname-oniisama is?!" Yuuki blabbered with shock on her face. She placed her hands on her lips and looked down. "Why? Why would he get caught by them?"

"He said, it would be better if he was there rather than you and Zero." Yuzuki replied and sadly looked at Yuuki and Zero.

"After all, what you did was taboo. You do know that don't you? A hunter and a pureblood together, Do you honestly think any vampire clan or vampire hunter's guild would accept that relationship?" Ichiru bluntly explained.

"Ichiru." Yuzuki called him. She warned him not to tell them more than that. She didn't want Yuuki and Zero to feel guilty about what they did. Then she smiled wryly and said, "But you don't need to worry. Kaname is in safe hands. Aidou-sempai and the others are with him. They always visit him in the Kuran mansion where he is house arrest. He's doing well from Aidou-sempai's letter to me yesterday. So you don't need to worry."

"But..." Yuuki whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks. She must have felt guilty after all Yuzuki's assurance about Kaname's situation. Yuzuki sighed and was about to comfort Yuuki when the Zero and Ichiru walked towards the door. They pushed the two females behind the bed and told them to be quiet.

Yuuki and Yuzuki didn't know what to do and looked at one another with worry. Had they been found by their pursuers? They didn't know but one thing for sure, the unwanted guests walking inside the building wasn't their friend.

Zero looked at Ichiru and said, "You and Mitsuki can escape through the window. There's a fire exit there and you can easily flee from here."

"But what about you and Yuuki-chan?" Yuzuki asked him. Zero looked at Yuuki and nodded.

"We'll be fine. We know this town like the back of our palms. So don't worry." Zero assured the two.

"But!!" Yuzuki uttered. She didn't agree to the idea of leaving them behind but then when she saw Ichiru walking towards her and picking her up. She realized that she had no choice but to agree to Zero's plan. "ichiru!! We can't!"

"We need to. We'll be the diversion. Don't get caught you two or else I'll kick your butt Zero." Ichiru said and kicked the glass window. After that, he jumped out of the window and created a crash as Yuzuki and him fell on the garbage container. Yuzuki couldn't believe Ichiru could jump that high and not get hurt. She looked at his face as he carried her and saw that ichiru was worried about Zero. Then she looked behind and saw they were being followed.

"Ichiru! They're behind us. It's those people in black again." Yuzuki told Ichiru.

"I didn't think they would get off our backs easily. Anyway, had you gotten fatter Yuzuki?" He told her. Yuzuki frowned and glared at Ichiru.

"Hora!! It's not the time to joke around Ichiru!!"

"Hai Hai." Ichiru uttered half-heartedly and grinned. "Really, why did Sakurako-sama let me live? If I was dead by now, I may have been resting peacefully in heaven."

"You honestly think you would be going to heaven with that sour attitude?" Yuzuki sarcastically teased.

"I'll drop you if you don't stop teasing me." Ichiru threatened.

"Hey! That wasn't!!" Then she felt Ichiru stop and brought Yuzuki down to her feet. Yuzuki looked at Ichiru and saw he was looking at someone. She looked at the direction where Ichiru was looking and saw a man with black raven hair in front of them with a cigarette on his lips. Then she saw a huge scar on his left eye. Ichiru placed Yuzuki behind him and glared at the man.

"Our wild goose chase ends here. Prepare to die..." The man with the huge scar spoke and threw his cigarette away.

Before Ichiru could pull out his sword, fog started to grow and cover his sight. Yuzuki looked around and wonder why there was such a fog. Then she felt someone pulling her. She quickly caught Ichiru's hand and pulled him. She followed the hand that was pulling her and Ichiru followed her. Then she noticed that they were a few kilometres away from the scarred man. She looked in front of her and saw a man with auburn hair pulling her. Then he stopped in front of a carriage and looked at the two. He let go of Yuzuki's hand and eyed on the couple.

"Who are you?" Ichiru asked as he placed Yuzuki behind him again.

"You should be thankful I saved you back there. Although on the second thought, maybe you shouldn't since... I'll be taking you two as prisoners for my mistress." The man who saved Yuzuki and Ichiru uttered and grinned.

Yuzuki and Ichiru glared at the man with auburn hair. They had escaped their pursuers but then they were caught by another enemy. The two wondered what their fate would be in the hands of their new enemy.

* * *

A/N: hehe, so there you have it. Chapter three!~ ^o^ Oh yeah... Takuma will have his PoV on the next chapter! Yeash!~ ^o^ hmm... anyway...

xXxXMomoXxXx : hehe, thanks. I was thinking about YuMe but then... I thought I would change the plot first but then. who knows. maybe it'll be kaname and yuuki in the end? LOL! anyway... hope you update soon. hehe... glad you liked this and thanks for the review!~ ^o^

Anyway... please leave reviews and click the green button. Don't worry the button won't bite. heheh... ^o^ ja mata nee!~

**_~mitsuki-chi.x_**


	4. The mistress and the manservant

**A/N:** Umm... chapter four. Woot!~ another chapter up from me. Sorry it took so long. My school semester just started and it was like hell. aaahhh... so sorry. anyway... please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm thankful to Matsuri Hino-sama who drawn VK!! Without her, I won't be addicted to VK! Now on with the chapter!!!

* * *

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**Shiroi Kokoro**  
_White Heart  
_*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Sara walked inside Takuma's room and grinned at the blonde. He looked back at her with a grim expression on his face. She tip toed closer to the bed where he lain and grinned wider.

"You look glum, Ichijou-san." She mouthed to him. She looked at his green eyes like emeralds and he stared back to hers.

"While you on the other hand looked quite estatic." He replied back.

She giggled lightly and asked, "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

He looked at her with curiosity. He hesitated to ask why. He had the feeling that whatever made her happy wasn't such good and relieving news to him. He stared at her silently and she looked back at him. He pitied this girl. Somehow, her loneliness and insecurities were slowly taking over her. Were all purebloods like this? Was Kaname like this? No. He's best friend wasn't like that. He wouldn't be like that. Kaname was strong despite whatever had had happen to him in the past. His friend wasn't like this.

"Well... Ichijou-san? Aren't you going to ask me why?" She chimed again.

...

Then as if she was tired from waiting, she leaned closer to him. Her eyes slowly narrowed and her smile went crooked. His instincts alarmed him that the pureblood wasn't pleased with his silence. He gulped and sweated as she looked down on him.

...

She glared at him and coldly asked, "Well... Ichijou-san? Aren't you going to ask?" Her tone was commanding.

"Why?" he managed to ask despite the lump on his throat.

Her intimidating stare softened as he asked the question. She didn't move away from him as he replied, "I have a little gift for you Ichijou-san."

His eyes rounded with wonder as he asked, "A gift?"

"Yes... a very cute gift." She sweetly beamed and chortled lightly. "A gift I know you'll be eager to have."

***

-Yuzuki's POV-

I looked at the guy in front of me and Ichiru. I analyzed his appearance as he was in front of me. His messy auburn hair clad his head while half of his face was covered by a silver mask. I slightly saw the colour of his eyes which were indigo. They were darker than mine but then like Zero and Ichiru his eyes were like a lone wolf. I didn't know if he saw I was examining him but I was sure he was aware of my gaze. I stared at him for a while without blinking. Somehow, I felt like I know him. But that was impossible, why and when did I meet him?

My thoughts were halted when the carriage stopped in front of a mansion. I looked at the view outside and stared at the mansion. It was an English styled old mansion that looked like the ones in the movies from the states. It looked like a castle but then it was smaller than the ones she saw from books.

"Get out you two." The man with auburn hair and silver mask ordered to the two of them.

I looked at Ichiru and he looked back at me. Afterwards he jumped out first and then helped me get off. Then the man with rusty brown hair told us to enter the mansion and follow him. We did as he ordered and silently followed.

I couldn't help analyze the corridors and halls we passed through. Like any vampire mansion and house I've been in, cosy and comfortable for vampire to live in. Meaning, there were dark heavy curtains hanging on the windows and dim lightings that lit the hallways and corridors. There were also antique furniture inside the house and paintings of different scenery and people.

Then we stopped in front of a large wooden door. The man knocked on the surface of the door. A high pitched calm female voice told us to enter. We entered the room silently. Then as the man stood away from the door, Ichiru and I saw the gorgeous and striking female sitting in the centre of the room. I was awed as I looked at her. Then as I met her eyes and saw her smile, I slightly blushed when I realized that I was gawking at her for too long. But still, I couldn't help it... I have never seen such a beautiful person up close. No one in the Night Class can compare to her allure.

"Hello. Come inside and sit here." She patted the space of the couch she was sitting.

I hesitated and looked at Ichiru, like me he didn't want to come near her. We looked at her silently with a blank face. Her smile didn't fade but it somehow looked saddened.

"You don't need to be awkward and formal around me. I won't bite." She joked lightly.

I crooked a smile and replied, "Thank you for the offer... but can I ask why you kidnap us, if you don't mind."

Her face showed surprise and looked at the man with the silver mask. "Kidnap? Apollo, you didn't intimidate our guests did you? Shame on you." She lightly scolded the man and then looked at us. "Sorry about Apollo's rude behaviour. He's always like this."

"My apologies, mistress." Apollo, the man who saved and kidnapped them bowed with sincerity at the beautiful lady.

She sighed softly and smiled again. "I deeply apologize again for Apollo's rudeness. Please don't think that I kidnapped you, because I have no ill intentions for you two. Actually, I am one of Kaname Kuran's allies. For you see, I am Kaname's close friend... my name is Sara Shirabuki."

"Friend? That means... you're a pureblood?" I asked with curiosity.

Sara nodded back at me with a warm and gentle smile. "That's right. Kaname has told me to help you when you are in need."

"Really? I found that unbelievable Shirabuki-hime-sama. If that was true then why didn't Kuran-sama tell us to ask for your assistance?" I heard Ichiru uttered.

I looked at him and stopped him. "Ichiru. That's rude." He looked back at me and I stared back at him. I warned him not to be rude but he ignored me.

"That's okay... I understand his worry. After all, you two are in grave danger. No... we are all in danger because of what happened. But still I don't blame Kaname for fighting for his dear sister, I have been a witness of his sadness and I know how hard it is for him to be apart from her. It's such a sad tale after all. But then his sense of justice was impressive... that is why I respect him. I suppose you two too... respect him as much as I do." She uttered and looked at us without averting from our eyes.

I nodded while Ichiru merely narrowed his eyes at her. I don't blame Ichiru for thinking bad of her. After all it is quite unimaginable for someone to save us in such situation. Plus, Ichiru was also right when he said the fact why Kaname-sama didn't tell her name if ever we needed help. But then I was moved by her words and reason. She really did seem to hold so much respect for Kaname-sama as well as something else like she had for Takuma. I sighed and felt bad for thinking bad of her.

"I assure you that I am neither your enemy nor a threat to both of your lives." She added and wryly smiled at us.

"Um..." I started and all eyes averted at me. I continued, "... I don't think you're a bad person, Shirabuki-hime-sama. If you have so much respect for Kaname-sama then I think you won't be able to betray him."

She smiled at me and stood up. She walked towards me and held my hands. Then she closed her eyes and said, "I'm happy you don't doubt my belief and loyalty to Kaname at least."

I smiled back and shook my head. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Shirabuki-hime-sama."

"Please call me Sara. It feels awkward when people call me like that." She told me and slightly titled her head to the side.

"Ok, Sara-hime-sama."

"Sara is just fine; after all… you are a pureblood yourself aren't you?"

Somehow as she said that I feel like she was eyeing on me intently. I wryly smiled and shook my head. "But I'm not like Sara-hime-sama."

"I insist, after all you are close with Kaname and Ichijou Takuma… right?"

At the mention of Takuma's name, I couldn't help be curious if she was close with him. "You know Takuma?" I asked with a slight excitement on my tone.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes. I am close with the two of them. If you want I can tell you more about our childhood days… umm…" She stopped and looked at me with curiosity. "What's your name by the way?"

"It's Yuzuki. Yuzuki Akimaya… and this is Ichiru Kiryu." I mumbled and introduced the two of us. Ichiru merely looked at Sara and slightly nodded. He still didn't like her from my perspective. I glance away from Ichiru and looked back at Sara who looked so beautiful especially if you're face to face with her.

"I see… it's a pleasure to meet you… Yuzuki." Her held on my hand tightened as she smiled again a me.

"The same with you… Sara."

She smiled at me and pulled me towards the settee. We sat as she continued holding my hand and talked about her childhood memories with Kaname-sama and Takuma. I eagerly listened to her story. She told me about how they met when they were young in the council of elders where their family were part of it. She also told me that Takuma was a little quiet and not talkative with her. She chortled lightly at the thought and then continued. She then continued telling me about how Kaname made Takuma talk to her. I couldn't help be jealous of Sara. She knew so much about Takuma and shared a lot of memories with him. Unlike her who happened to be just a maid and given him headaches than memorable moments. Then Sara only stopped when Apollo told him it was getting late. It was only then that Sara and I noticed that we lost track of time.

She stood up and grinned at me. "Shall we continue tomorrow then, Yuzuki?" She asked me.

I nodded and replied, "Okay Sara…" I lightly blushed at the thought of calling her by her name.

"I shall escort you to your designated rooms then…" Apollo uttered and bowed at us.

"Yes, please escort them Apollo." Sara said with a calm voice and face. Then she looked at me and Ichiru alternately. "Your rooms will be close to one another, is that alright?"

"Is it possible we sleep in one room? I feel safer and relieved that way that nothing happens to her." Ichiru's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Ichiru… that isn't necessary. Sara is a friend." I scolded him.

-Normal PoV-

"No that's okay Yuzuki." Sara told Yuzuki and smiled. Then she looked at Ichiru and replied, "If you wish so… Apollo."

"Yes, mistress." Apollo obediently said and walked towards the door. He opened it and added, "This way please… Yuzuki Akimaya-sama and Ichiru Kiryu-san."

Yuzuki looked at Sara and bowed slightly at her. Then she smiled and walked towards Ichiru who was standing near Apollo. Afterwards she followed Apollo and Ichiru out of the room. Apollo closed the door and escorted Ichiru and Yuzuki to their rooms. Soon, Sara walked out of the room as well and walked towards the other direction the three used. She walked through few hallways and stopped at a particular room. She opened it and a blonde man caught her eyes. He cocked his head to her direction and she grinned at him.

"Apollo brought me two new dolls today. A girl and a boy… the boy looks stiff and scary but the girl looked interesting and funny. She's really energetic and cute. Her curly brown hair and amethyst eyes really complimented her looks. Plus, she looked so strong willed and yet so easy to break." Sara described Yuzuki and Takuma's eyes widened at what she said.

"How… why is it that…"

"She's such a cute doll to play with." She mumbled.

"She's not a doll." He firmly protested.

"But oh… she is. That is why I am going to have so much fun playing with her for a while. While you aren't telling me the things I want to know… I will have fun toying with my new doll, Ichijou-san."

Takuma clenched his hands to a fist and narrowed his eyes at Sara. "Please don't hurt her."

"I see that got your attention." She grinned wider and eyed on Takuma. "Tell me… why are you so protective of my new doll? Do you even know her?"

He bit his lower lip and looked away from Sara. This was the worst gift he could ever receive especially coming from someone like her.

* * *

A/N: So scary!!! hmmm... XO hehhe... ^o^ hmmm?

xXxXMomoXxXx: So sorry for the cliffe. hehehe... and you guess it right. how do you, do that? hehhe... and sorry there's not much takuma pov. i promise i'll place more focus on him on the next chapters. whew! *grins* okay, i'll think about the pairings. *smiles* thanks for the review!!~

fan-of-fantasy forever: hey!~ ^o^ sorry too for not having too much pov of takuma. XO anywhoo... thanks for the review!!

hope you guys like the chapter!~ and please do leave reviews!! domo!!~

_**~mitsuki-chi.x**_


End file.
